Talk:Prophecies/@comment-24636619-20140623132346
Hmph.. -eyes flicker BloodMoon on purpose this time- I realize how Raymond and the others were right along time ago. When they said cats and wolves are selfcentered creatures. Yall haven't changed one bit. Look around you all, No this is my territory, no blah blah so's orders told you you can't be in here, Oh so and so did this rumors and lies ( she told this person to do this ), Oh it's just one who died no one really cares. All of you are making me sick! For one thing Star the other day said your not welcome in my territory to BloodClaw Clan and to Prism Clan. I for one hated that. FreeRealms is dead yes and we all fought at the very end because of territory or some dumb rumor. Yet I thought all clans and packs on FeralRealms have to be kind to one another so the past doesn't come back to bite us. FeralHeart cats and wolves have to share their lands and you don't see them complain. But all of you do. Second under what law does this person have to say this person can't come in this territory. If you ask me I rather be in controll of myself and be free. BlackSpore was free to go in on FreeRealms same with the other lands. I ignored the codes from territories because it seemed unfair. Third thing is I heard the other day that someone was blaming me for doing something I haven't done! Just because I went BloodMoon last summer and killed many and changed doesn't mean any of you can hold that against me! Hmph. After all of you saying you were my friends I don't believe it anymore. Because you all are still scared of me. The way we treat each other is how we affect others... Sure I need to get under control of my darkside still but hail when rumors start up because of me again and I didn't do it that gets me BlackMoon. Forth off when someone dies or leaves thts their choice but VineStar, Halfmoon, JayFlight, SnowStar had to learn that the fux'n hard way. Because they knew more of this drama and crap would happen and everyone and everything would go back to their greedy old ways. Maybe you all forgot what I have done for you?! By saving you from hunters by whilling to protect you all including Alex from danger. Another thing is that some of you many half of you I made accounts for you. The least is you can be greatful they are there. We lost many clans and packs due to the shut down. And if it wasn't for me making half of those accounts for others to come back to their homes and families, FeralRealms would be dead. I know Alex will see this and probably decline this or comment on this. But I don't care! I am sick of this! EITHER ALL OF YOU CLEAN UP YOUR ACTS OR THIS BLOODMOON PROPHECY WILL HAPPEN!!! -eyes flicker normal- ~ Legend MoonStar